Various patent documents related to financial systems and/or methods include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,333,950, entitled SYSTEM FOR CREATING, PRICING AND MANAGING ELECTRONIC TRADING AND DISTRIBUTION OF CREDIT RISK TRANSFER PRODUCTS, which was issued Feb. 19, 2008 in the name of Shidler, et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,858, entitled METHOD, SYSTEM, AND COMPUTER PROGRAM PRODUCT FOR TRADING INTEREST RATE SWAPS, which was issued Oct. 16, 2001 in the name of Mosler et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,499, entitled METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR PROVIDING CREDIT SUPPORT TO PARTIES ASSOCIATED WITH DERIVATIVE AND OTHER FINANCIAL TRANSACTIONS, which was issued Sep. 1, 1998 in the name of Sampson, et al.
U.S. Patent Publication 2006/0224491, entitled TRADING AND SETTLING ENHANCEMENTS TO THE STANDARD ELECTRONIC FUTURES EXCHANGE MARKET MODEL LEADING TO NOVEL DERIVATIVES INCLUDING ON EXCHANGE ISDA TYPE CREDIT DERIVATIVES AND ENTIRELY NEW RECOVERY PRODUCTS INCLUDING NOVEL OPTIONS ON THESE, which was published Oct. 5, 2006 in the name of Pinkava.
U.S. Patent Publication 2006/0224492, entitled TRADING AND SETTLING ENHANCEMENTS TO THE STANDARD ELECTRONIC FUTURES EXCHANGE MARKET MODEL LEADING TO NOVEL DERIVATIVES INCLUDING ON EXCHANGE ISDA TYPE INTEREST RATE DERIVATIVES AND SECOND GENERATION BOND LIKE FUTURES BASED IN PART OR ENTIRELY ON THEM, which was published Oct. 5, 2006 in the name of Pinkava.
U.S. Patent Publication 2006/0224493, entitled TRADING AND SETTLING ENHANCEMENTS TO THE STANDARD ELECTRONIC FUTURES EXCHANGE MARKET MODEL LEADING TO A NOVEL POOLED AND POTENTIALLY GUARANTEED RISK DEPOSIT MARKET, which was published Oct. 5, 2006 in the name of Pinkava.
U.S. Patent Publication 2006/0224494, entitled TRADING AND SETTLING ENHANCEMENTS TO THE STANDARD ELECTRONIC FUTURES EXCHANGE MARKET MODEL THAT ALLOW BESPOKE NOTIONAL SIZE AND BETTER GLOBAL SERVICE OF END USERS AND MAKE AVAILABLE A NEW CLASS OF NEGOTIABLE SECURITY INCLUDING EQUIVALENTS TO PRODUCTS NORMALLY ISSUED BY SPECIAL PURPOSE VEHICLES, which was published Oct. 5, 2006 in the name of Pinkava.
U.S. Patent Publication 2005/0080734, entitled METHOD, SYSTEM AND COMPUTER PROGRAM PRODUCT FOR TRADING DIVERSIFIED CREDIT RISK DERIVATIVES, which was published Apr. 14, 2005 in the name of Lynch, et al.
U.S. Patent Publication 2004/0143535, entitled SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR AN ONLINE CREDIT DERIVATIVE TRADING SYSTEM, which was published Jul. 22, 2004 in the name of Hirani, et al.
U.S. Patent Publication 2002/0055897, entitled SYSTEM FOR CREATING, PRICING AND MANAGING AND ELECTRONIC TRADING & DISTRIBUTION OF CREDIT RISK TRANSFER PRODUCTS, which was published May 9, 2002 in the name of Shidler, et al.
Of note, any descriptive material provided in the figures is intended to be illustrative (such as in the form of an example) and not restrictive.
Of further note, a Roman or Arabic numeral following a party in the figures is intended to refer to one of a plurality of such parties (e.g., in the case of a “Direct party”—“Direct 1” or “DIRECT (iii)” and in the case of an “Indirect Party”—“ID (iv)”).
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures. The figures constitute a part of this specification and include illustrative embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.